No 1? Which one?
by RisingSolstice
Summary: Kakashi should look out for "No. 1", because someone is going to get really hurt… AND IT'S NOT THEM! Akun50's "Unique Power-up" challenge.


**I decided to give this challenge a go since I had been in a rut. So those who are not familiar with the routine; This is Akun50's "Unique Power-up" challenge (if someone can tell him about this, it would be appreciated) wherein Kakashi picks up a very different Team Seven. They will undergo a sudden change in personality and skills that are based from characters of other media. The fun is how they will make Kakashi's (and maybe everyone else) life interesting/difficult.**

**Now for the fun of the readers; guess who they turned into. Have fun!**

**Disclaimers: Each series mentioned in this fic are owned by their respective owners. But I do own the randomness to make this.**

* * *

Looking 'underneath the underneath' was just another glorified way of 'expecting the unexpected'. But how do you expect something you do not expect and wouldn't the unexpected be expected if you expect it?

…

Bottom-line. Kakashi does not know what happened as he gazed at the field where two of his should be students are occupying.

As far as he has remembered, Sasuke was… a loner with a very serious disposition in life after _that_. By looking at him right now, it wasn't much of a surprise. From his vantage point, he could see that the avenger was dressed in a black coat, gloves and boots which somehow reflect his, if he was honest, dark persona. It wasn't helping that Sasuke's hair was long enough that he now looked eerily similar with the strongest of his ancestor. He wonders if the trauma that night was worse than they first thought. '_Looks like Inoichi has some work to do._'

If Kakashi felt overwhelmed by the change, the opposite happened when he turned to Sakura. His expectations weren't that high due to the girl was more on the intellect aspect. That and from initial report of her… unhealthy obsession with the last loyal Uchiha. But it all hit rock-bottom. Here she is… sitting calmly with a cup of tea from who knows where looking less, if nothing, like a kunoichi she has entered as. She isn't even giving much attention to her less responsive (a lot less than usual… weird) crush other than some small talk which he continues to ignore.

With her long hair, longer than how he remembered, held up by a white ribbon, purple hakama, white haori with a sash-like belt; Sakura looks very much like a civilian housewife who is out on a picnic, complete with a content smile and the sense of tranquillity she is portraying. But what was stopping him from coming to that conclusion was a bokken within arm's reach. '_Is she trying to be a samurai?_' But the Jounin still has his doubts.

'_This had got to be some kind of joke._' But Kakashi might admit that it count as teamwork to orchestrate this … prank. Now only if the one plausible prankster was present.

He waited for another hour for the last one. He would have waited some more…, until Sasuke turned. Kakshi found it hard to believe, but the boy seemed to be staring at his direction… right into his soul. He couldn't quite fathom the unease he felt in the avenger's gaze that was so blank… borderline… heartless. He can't determine whether it was just coincidence or if he really sensed him, but he felt compelled to approach them.

Though not the expected reaction, Sakura's warm greeting and light reprimand for the excuse he made was somewhat refreshing against the chill he felt earlier. Now together they wait for their wayward teammate.

'_So this is how they felt._' he mused as another hour passed. It may be hypocritical of him, but Naruto's tardiness seems to be causing the team to fail. He was about to reach in his pouch to retrieve the book to pass the time, unaware of the potential hazard it may cause… to himself.

That is until he felt a presence appeared beside him and he was shocked as he quickly recognized it. What surprised the Jounin was how sudden he appeared, though if he looked back he would wonder why his teammates had calmer reactions. '_I didn't even feel his approach!_'

To heap on his ever growing pile of confusions, Naruto also underwent a change in the look department. His hair was no longer spiked out but slicked back. He is now clad in a white jacket and hakama, with gloves of the same colour. A black sash was wrapped around the boy's waist which tucked in a katana '_Since when did he have that?_' And to finish the get-up, the jacket was opened at the top to reveal, curiously, what looks like a lower jaw bone of some animal that serves as a necklace. Strange as it seems, Kakashi had to admit the change was for the better. No longer the orange menace, he is now a white, quiet and bor- wait a minute!

This had finally topped it all the craziness! Naruto is standing there…. Just standing there, with half-lidded eyes that covey the lack of enthusiasm, slouching and scratching his head in a manner that is very iconic among the Naras! No shouting, no fretting… just a plain bored-looking Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late. Things happen- Oomph!" And he was on the ground… with a strange girl standing on top him. Her entrance is the same with Naruto; sudden but he felt a slight disturbance this time before she appeared. Nevertheless, he still missed the sudden entry!

"Did we make it?! Because it's your fault if we didn't!" The girl was tossed back as Naruto sat up to glare at her. "What!?"

"You overslept! If it weren't for me, you would have waked up three days from now!" Exaggerated but another point was added for his Nara impersonation.

The girl was probably around their age. A strange/broken helmet that was missing a horn covered her light green hair and her left eye. Her arms had white warmers and her legs had a thigh-length boots. But what's covering her body was…

"Naruto…" Both their bickering came to a sudden halt by the sudden appearance of Sakura, while Kakashi looked back and forth between where he lasted saw her. He failed to notice the interest that is now present in his other pupil.

"Is there a reason why is she dressed… indecently?" Kakashi can't help the foreboding he felt as she calmly asked.

The girl started to fidget while Naruto just return a calm stare. "Well… the thing is…"

They both turned to each other. "We got nothing." Naruto answered with a shrug.

"Literally." the girl offhandedly added.

As if a switch was flicked, Sakura was now upon the girl radiating with concern. "Oh, you poor dear!" Then she set her eyes on Naruto.

Kakashi was expecting something violent from what he heard of their past interactions. But she only gave the disapproving look of a scolding mother. "If you lived in my inn, such obscenity is strictly prohibited. If I may, can I borrow her for a while?" It was clearly not a suggestion.

"Ah… Sure. Just bring her back in one piece." was his simple reply.

The girl was about to protest, but was quickly hushed by a look. He can't understand the wariness he felt as Sakura turned her gaze towards him. "Kakashi-sensei. If you'll excuse me, we'll be leaving for a while. We won't be long."

Against the better judgement of his instinct, Kakashi tried to decline. "But about the te-…" But whatever rebuke was caught in his throat as his wariness spiked and cold sweat soaked his mask.

"We won't be long." she politely asked/demanded. Her smile seems genuine… genuinely terrifying and he can't shake off the irrational fear coming from her. Must be the creepy purple glow and whatever was behind. The girl besides her seems to know, but she appeared whiter than her clothes.

His doubts has been immediately rectified and deciding to obey his instinct now; "O-Okey. Take your time."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." After a nod, she disappeared, along with the very terrifying aura (and a very pale girl).

…

…

…

"Interesting." He mentally cheered himself for not jumping at the sudden voicing of the till now silent member.

"Troublesome." and Naruto did that would make any true-blue Nara weep in pride; tucked his hands under his head and lay on the grass.

Kakashi waited for anything that will imply that all of this was one big joke. "ZZZ…" Nope, Naruto had overqualified the Nara impersonation. A hundred questions are racing in his mind, but one was asked first. "Ah… Naruto." That woke up the boy. "Who was that girl and what's your relation with her?"

"That was Lilynette and she is someone close to me." If he was honest with himself, he was really curious how Naruto had someone that close.

"Oh… And why was she here?"

"She's coming along." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"As a Shinobi?" He got a nod but Kakashi shook his head. "I don't think that's allowed. This is after all a four men team. Maybe we can talk this to Hokage-sama later." he reasoned.

"We're doing this… together." Others may have not detected it, but he heard a sense of finality in that serious tone. The commander in him tried to compose himself to also give his ultimatum till…

"Your power is truly remarkable." What truly surprised Kakashi was that he praised someone, Naruto of all people. "To share the same yet differ, truly an impressive skill." Sasuke exclaimed.

"You seem to know an awful lot." the blonde offhandedly remark, with a hidden interest/wariness that most will miss. Again it surprised Kakashi that Naruto can hold a proper conversation with Sasuke of all people.

"Indeed, Number XIV basically existed in the same manner, though I find her severely… lacking. What was her purpose if I may ask?"

"I would appreciate if you don't refer her that way." He said in the same tone that he used against him.

"Very well, I hope she won't hinder any of our goals. We can't have… needless distractions to deter our focus."

"Whatever."

Ignoring the blonde grumbling of manipulative egomaniacs, Kakashi was piecing the puzzle that was claimed to be his 4th pupil. From what he sensed upon her arrival, it surely felt exactly the same with Naruto. If he makes sense with what Sasuke implied and what he knows of Naruto, he guesses it is a bunshin that was using a henge. So by technicality, they are still one person and it is the manifestations of his own power.

But her creation seemed disturbing. Sure the boy could be lonely with how he was treated, but creating another person who is basically you? '_Looks like Sasuke will have a companion if he will get his head checked. But first…_'

"Naruto… Why don't you… stop fooling with Sakura?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well… somehow it- I mean, she's bothering your teammates." Although he can order to, making the boy cooperate seems a lot better. Antagonizing will not do much.

"I'll deal with it if she bothers Sakura." And he returned to his nap.

He turned to Sasuke for any backing. "I won't deny your accusation, but I speak of mere facts. As long as the objectives are met…, as long as it doesn't jeopardize your existence, it matters not how." He got none.

"We're back!" Kakashi wondered how rusty had he been if even Genins can come and go without detection. He looked towards the approaching pinkette… and Lilynette.

She was now wearing a white vest with grey fur on the collar over a white buttoned shirt and white short with a complimenting black belt. While she went to show Naruto her new outfit, he approached Sakura. "Do you know of Naruto's… companion?"

A bright smile illuminated her face as she recounts their trip. "Oh Lilynette? She's so lively and cheerful. We had such a wonderful time. And she is so thrilled to join with Naruto in finally becoming a shinobi."

"Ah… Isn't she-…" The irrational fear has returned and was hit…, Hard! It must be the closer proximity. And he also has a closer look at what seems to be peeking from behind her. He still doesn't know what it is but every fibres of his being tells him that they don't want to know.

"She is joining with us." He wondered if the adrenaline helped mask the whiplash.

"Hey Sakura, thanks for doing this." Kakashi mentally thanked Naruto for interrupting/saving him. He subtlety (not so) put some distance as Sakura was attending the duo. "We don't have any cash yet, but we'll pay as soon as we can."

Holding up a sleeve to hide her angelic smile, it was hard to imagine that it also portrayed something… sinister. "Oh, don't worry. My dear Takehito had a strong belief of never turning away anyone in need. Thus I too live by it in remembrance of him." She went back to retrieved the bokken that was until now left near one of the post.

"I like her, she's nice." Lilynette quipped.

"Yeah, once you get pass the dread- Oomph!" A stone bounced off the blonde's head which made them all looked to where it was thrown.

Looking convincingly innocent with a hand covering her mouth, she apologized. "Oh dear! I'm terribly sorry! My hand somehow slipped." Even he have to admit that was a lame excuse and he makes one every day! But he couldn't fine the heart (or courage) to voice it out.

From what he been troubling him the entire morning, Kakashi looked towards Sasuke, "Do you also have anything to do?"

"It can be done afterwards." scoffing in a way that implies the question was irrelevant.

"Good, no more delays then." Wearily setting an alarm clock on a post, Kakashi faced his thr-er, four would be students to begin the test. "Now this survival test is to determine if you are worthy to be Shinobi. Let's cut to the chase. Your mission is to retrieve these bells from me before noon, which is one hour. Those who don't, fails and return to the academy. Got it?"

He observed his charges reaction to the challenge. And once more, it wasn't what he expected. Naruto still look bored as ever while his companion was the one looking excited. Sakura was determined and prepared while Sasuke… was grinning.

"I see. Your plan is to use ones innate sense of self-preservation against them. By setting up limits for… the heart's desire, the threats for their survival significantly increase, pressuring them to take drastic action for their continuous existence. Unless they can overcome it, desperation seeps in as the threat looms. They then commit errors that will consequently lead to their defeat. You then can manipulate their short-sightedness away from the intended goal. Clever, sensei." He complimented.

When he put it that way, it does sound exactly like his plan and Kakashi felt somehow… villainous with how he used the same test against others before them.

"Okey…then. If you want to pass, come at me with the intent to kill." He felt like he made a grave mistake, especially by the sudden focus his students were giving (even Naruto, though he still looked… bored).

"Come at me when I say g-…" "HYAHHH…!" He was cut off to avoid being… cut off. It appears to be that Lilynette had kick-off the test by her impulsiveness. '_Looks like the old Naruto is still there._' Even if he was… you know.

But what he doesn't know is where did that sword come from and how was she moving that fast! He can still track her strikes and was pretty rough around the edges but it was far too remarkable for a Genin, never mind his academy record.

He could have replaced himself and hide, but he found an opportunity to fix Naruto's… identity crisis. An opening after a wide swing was what he needed. Thus he delivered a well-placed fist that could have shattered a wall. But he felt like the wall had shattered his fist. A wall made of steel that, although gone flying, was still intact... '_What the-?_'

The what he thought was the best acting copy was getting up and seemingly getting angry.. "OI! GET YOUR BUTT MOVING ALREADY!"

"Fine." Was the answer from behind him. He was so surprised of the unknown resilience of the jutsu that he made a grave mistake of turning his back to the passive trio. 'But their Genins, what could happen?' His first opponent would have been the beginning of many times he will regret those words. Turning around, he caught sight of a Naruto with a glowing ball that was hovering in front of him.

"What the-!" BOOM! Whatever should have followed was eclipsed by the blast that tore down everything that was 3 feet above the ground while tearing away 30 acres of foliage.

"Did we get him?" Once the excitement cleared, they walked over to see the wooden remain of…-

"Hmmm… Kawarimi." was the pinkette's calm comment.

Sasuke only narrowed his eyes in irritation "It appears that this has turned into search and retrieval mission."

"HEY! HOW COME YOU LET US DO THE WORK?" Lilynette pointed out while pointing the sword for emphasis.

Sasuke just spared a glance, which lasted a second, and uncaringly replied. "Information is essential. We merely observed for weakness while the paw-." He glared at the end of the wooden weapon that tapped/struck his head.

"Please refrain from demeaning your teammates." was Sakura's stern rebuke. Both held their grounds.

"HEY!" This broke their stare down, though both seem to give some form of respect to each other. "WE'RE WASTING TIME HERE! LET'S HUNT DOWN THE CYCLOPS!"

The other girl nodded at the suggestion, "True, but we have to split up to cover grounds."

"Nah… Don't bother." They all gave vexed look at the blonde for the dismissal. "He's just over there." He thumbed at the area behind him.

"Crap!" It appears that Naruto also has a sensory skill. Kakashi made a hasty Kawarimi and Shunshin all the way while the log was obliterated by that blast. Such frightening technique as he saw it tore up a chunk of land. Speed and a decent swordsmanship were added if what he knew of his latest technique.

Not wanting to get in the way if he used that technique again, the Jounin quickly left his spot. Nut before he could decide who to take out first, he blocked something black. And by how he nearly buckled, he was surprise of the strength that could only be compared to Gai. '_I don't care if he is a prodigy! This is not normal!_'.

"I was wondering who will find you first and how long it will take. But look… here you are. How convenient."

They engaged in a Taijutsu match, but he immediately noticed the other abnormalities. His instinct flared him to duck, which he did after all that he has been through in this morning alone. Which was a good thing, as passing overhead was a red light that shot out from Sasuke's hand. The danger instinct kicked in again as the other hand was approaching him with the same glow. Grabbing the wrist, he threw him aside as he too jumped away to put more distance. Kakashi regained his footing to see Sasuke gracefully landed, the glowing weapons still activated.

"What the hell are those?" The prodigy excuse is really getting old, because he deduced that Sasuke was doing advance chakra-manipulation.

A sweep brought it close to his face, giving him a dramatically sinister glow. "Beautiful, isn't it? These are the Ethereal Blade, swords formed by the power of darkness!"

'_Then why are they so bright?_' But he had not time to question further as Sasuke was approaching with alarming speed. What made it alarming was his feet weren't touching the ground! Earlier he would have dismissed the light show if he didn't saw it cut through the surrounding trees with relative ease.

And with a skill and ruthlessness that he can't fathom, he was left with dodging to maintain a complete set of limbs. Close combat is very dangerous with those blades.

"Embrace the Nothingness!"

And distance was no different as he has able to lengthen or just throw it with explosive results, which rematerialize again on hand.

"Is that all...? Is that the breadth of your heart?" and he is seemingly overdramatic because he was making no sense (but he remembered Gai). The battle was evidently brutal than earlier and he was running out of arsenals that was short of destructive (he should have taken the hint with what happened earlier).

He threw a barrage of shuriken and multiplied it. It may be overkill but the sensei in him rationalized that as Rookie of the Year, he will do something smart… not something unexpected. Sasuke swatted … more like incinerated them with the glowing blade. But that was enough of a distraction as Kakashi tried to attack from behind. The avenger only looked back it an irritated glare. "Away with you!" and Kakashi crashed into a violet… barrier, which blasted him in a random direction.

"Now where are you?"

Later…

After experiencing the devastating changes with the two boys (and a… stowaway), it appears that Sakura was by far the closest to normal as can be (both males were at opposite end of the spectrum). Though she seems physically fit compared to what he had read and is apparently pushing him for a challenge, Kakashi was thankful that she was quieter than the green fitness nut. It wasn't solely Taijutsu as Sakura fought with a wooden sword, really proficient too, but Kenjutsu was a requirement when he became an ANBU.

All in all, he felt a bit intrigue and somewhat relaxed. So relaxed, that he was subconsciously returning to his old self. And a hand brought out a very famous (infamous) item.

But _that_… had sealed his fate.

Whether it was the girl's skill or his own carelessness, the item he brought out was swatted out of his grasp. They both paused as Sakura caught it. Silence stretched out between the two as she observed the book.

Then it happened.

He was aware that the shadowed eyes were the initial signs of the legendary Feminine Fury. He felt the temperature gradually drop. Kakashi was about to make a quick getaway, even though he still believe that she was just a Genin.

"Kakashi…" Her icy tone had frozen him on the spot. All scepticisms were harshly burned from this delusion as he slowly turned to face this sinister entity with the face of an innocent girl. Blazing in a malicious purple aura, a demonic mask was hanging above her head, leering for his soul. A nightmare that will even make the Kyuubi tuck all its tails between its legs.

"This… Lewd… Trash… _IS_…

…

…

…

_**PROHIBITED!**_" The book was sentenced with a mighty slash, which carried a powerful shockwave that tore through the forest. It finally caught up with Kakashi, who earlier turned tails during her pause. He was already a considerable distance, opening a gate and two, but he still ran like the devil was after him… Yes, she was and now more trees were suffering the fate that was meant for him.

Genjutsu…, Shiki Fuin…, Advance wind manipulation…, all of these were tossed out as he was using everything else that would ensure he would live through the worst day of his life. He cared less that he was being pursued/hunted by _just_ a Genin.

"Bala!" He ducked under whatever destroyed the branch above him, but something white knocked the wind out of the Jounin. He flew out of the foliage and landed back on the open field.

Kakashi looked up to see something coming at him. He rolled away from Naruto who finally took out his sword. "Damn… Missed."

"Perfect." He looked to his right and saw the black counter-part.

"Now we got you!" Lilynette showed up from his left, a fair distance from the blonde. "Ready, Sakura?!"

Fear and self-preservation amplified his senses to know that she had finally caught up. Lilynette was the only one who sympathised with his fear as he got none from the shared passiveness from the two boys who were, in every sense of the word, opposite each other.

And to his greater horror, he then realized… he was boxed in! And it grew in leaps and bound as those he can see were visibly gathering their own energy, which he no doubt the one behind was doing something similar.

"Let's get it over with."

"This is the end!"

"Get ready, Kakashi-sensei!"

"…Die."

"WAIT! HOLD ON! YOU PASS!"

BOOM!

* * *

**By the time you have reach this far, you are now aware of the theme (well there's actually no theme since the criteria was just random characters but whatever). Unless you are unfamiliar with them (unless I messed up in their impersonation), the characters I have chosen bear the title of being "No. 1" of their respective organization.**

**Sakura Haruno- Sekirei #01: Miya Asama (Sekirei)**

**Sasuke Uchiha- Number I: Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Naruto Uzumaki- Primera Espada: Coyote Starrk (Bleach)**

**HEY!**

**… and Lilynette Gingerbuck (Well… you can't have one without the other.)**

**So if I feel another randomness to see where this can go, why not. But for now, it has been fun. See yah.**


End file.
